1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter control device for controlling a starter to start an engine and a starter having the control device, particularly to a structure in which a control circuit part is provided on a cap of an auxiliary switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional device of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-87831, for example. In a starter protector device thus disclosed, a protector circuit is disposed in a space defined by legs of a mounting bracket of an auxiliary switch. The protector circuit and a terminal provided on a cap of the auxiliary switch are connected to each other by a lead wire.
In the starter protector device thus structured, since the protector circuit and the terminal provided on the cap of the auxiliary switch are connected to each other by the lead wire, additional work is required to remove the insulating cover from the lead wire and additional work is required to apply preliminary soldering to a conductive part of the lead wire. Also, performance in regard to vibration proofing is degraded. Further, to integrally form the auxiliary switch and the protector circuit, it is necessary to greatly alter the structure.